


Unusual

by starsonabluesky



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Sorry Alison is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-06 04:24:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18843592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsonabluesky/pseuds/starsonabluesky
Summary: Derek and Stiles have been happily married for nearly three years. They rebuilt the Hale Manor to fit the needs of the Pack. Although Scott is the Alpha, the Pack is far more progressive and democratic than most. Each member utilizes their strengths to ensure they are all safe. That is, until Derek is mysteriously injured creating a strange series of events. Hopefully, they are able to make it in time to the Fourth of July cookout where the firework display won't be the only surprise they have in store.





	1. Chapter 1

Stories were never a strong suit for Stiles. He was the kind of guy that would recount entire aspects of his life in a very dramaturgical manner when, in reality, they only needed the last thirty seconds of what he was saying. He respected the notion, but at times he felt that the background and side stories were important not only to understand the primary issue at hand but all the people it affected and the emotional gravity of the situation. He was amazing at weaving a tragedy. But as he looked into the eyes of the only man he has ever loved, he did not know how to answer some of the most fundamental questions asked of him.

“Who am I?” was finally the question that eventually pulled him from his minor existential crisis.

Stiles opened his mouth to speak then shut it again, repeating the motion several times. He looked around the room. Scott and Deaton had moved into the shadows; they made themselves as small as possible without altogether leaving Stiles alone to handle the situation.

The questions stopped after that; just expectant eyes waited for his reply. He swallowed and finally found the courage to speak.

“You are Derek Hale; you are a werewolf raised by the Hale Pack. It is important for you to know that most of your family passed away in a fire. I am Stiles Hale, your mate, and husband, you and I have rebuilt the home where you were raised. We have allowed Scott,” Stiles motioned toward the still silhouette of his best friend in the corner of the room, “to use the house as a headquarters for his pack, which you and I are both a part of.” Stiles provided all the detail he thought would be relevant. He knew that if he told Derek about the Hale Pack and never mentioned the fire, it might trigger memories for him from before their deaths and he would have to relive through the pain and grief that he has worked so hard on overcoming. He made sure to emphasize the fact that they were bonded both in werewolf and legal terms so that he could get a full understanding of the situation before him.

Derek seemed to soak in the information. His eyes, which were previously glued to Stiles, turned down towards his hand. The couple chose to combine the double rings and triskelion in tattoos on their married fingers when they bonded. Derek rubbed at the ink he saw there and gently reached for Stiles' hand to see that the same symbol was tattooed into the same finger.

The older wolf turned back toward Scott, and his gaze landed on the double rings tattooed to the Alpha’s bicep. Part of him seemed to be at ease. He still looked confused, but there was evidence that what Stiles had said was the truth. Stiles was hesitant until that moment but chose to open his mind to their mating bond. The connection did not allow them to share thoughts, but it did allow Stiles to understand better what Derek was feeling. Derek whipped his head toward Stile when he opened the connection. He could taste the metallic bitterness of his fear at that moment at the invasion, and Stiles quickly closed his mind in response.

Derek’s eyebrows furrowed, and he squeezed Stiles’ hand that was still laying in his lap and spoke for the first since the onslaught of questions at the beginning, “you and I are mated. We have a bond. You just reached into my mind just now. He is the Alpha.” Derek stated the comment without turning away from Stiles. Stiles just nodded along as Derek reiterated the information that was told to him.

“Do you remember anything?” Stiles asked slowly.

“I remember…” Derek paused, “I remember a field; there were yellow flowers. I was wearing a suit…” Derek trailed off. He was describing their wedding day. They were married in a clearing on their property. They had planted sunflowers there, and Stiles had planned the dates just right so that the flowers would be in full bloom without dying or wilting for pictures. Derek looked toward Stiles as a silent tear rolled down his cheek. The werewolf lifted his hand and brushed away the wetness.

“I remember my childhood and the fire. It’s coming back in pieces,” Derek seemed to relax, Stiles could feel him feeling out their bond and opened his mind for Derek to enter. Stiles could feel him lean into it more as he took a deep breath.

Deaton took the moment to step forward, “it seems like the amnesia was only very temporary. Like a bad hangover. Derek, do you remember who or what attacked you?”

Stiles turned all of his attention toward Derek; he could feel the heat of fear and anger color his features. He knew that something was wrong with Derek when he felt the sharp pain and anxiety, then complete darkness. He prayed that the darkness did not mean the connection was broken, but part of him knew that a broken mating bond would be far more painful.

When he got to the animal clinic, he saw Derek laying there in a comatose state. Scott was covered in his mate’s blood, helping Deaton treat his wounds. Scott had sent Stiles a text that read: Derek’s hurt — heading to the animal clinic. Come ASAP.

Stiles jumped in the jeep and broke at least 100 laws on his way to the clinic, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. He realized at that moment that there was still no explanation for the head injury that was slowly healing before his eyes on his lover’s head.

“I’m sorry…I don’t…” he trailed off, Stiles could feel his frustration and anger.

He squeezed Derek’s hand, “it’s okay; we will figure it out and make sure everyone is okay. We will make sure to double patrols, and everyone can stay at the house until the threat has been neutralized.”

Derek nodded and swung his legs off the table; everyone in the room rushed forward as he swayed when his feet touched the ground.

Scott spoke up, “I found him on the west border of the reserve; it looked like something had exploded.”

Deaton nodded, “we pulled some kind of shrapnel from you. My first guess is rogue hunters.”

Stiles nodded with a serious expression on his face, he looked at Derek intently, “we will find them. Let’s get you home. How long should he rest, doc?”

“36 hours is advisable for a head wound like that,” Deaton said then stepped back slightly when Derek shot him a harsh glare.

“Well, then you are on house arrest for 36 hours, sourwolf. Let’s get you home and cleaned off,” Stiles looped his arm around Derek’s waist.

Scott stepped forward to help, but Stiles shook his head. “Can you tell the pack what happened? Tell them all to pack overnight bags and head to the house for sunset. That should give us a few hours to settle. Let them know Derek is okay and no one should show up early. I think Isaac and Liam should take the first round; they had the last few days off so they should feel well rested. Make sure they know about the explosion, they should scent that part of the reserve and stay on alert for anything similar in the area. Tell them to be cautious of freshly turned dirt in case there are people planting bombs on the property” Scott nodded, even though he was the Alpha of the pack and knew when to lead in the heat of the moment, Stiles was amazing at juggling long game logistics. Scott nodded and picked up his phone to begin relaying all the important information.

Stiles and Derek made their way out to the car slowly. The ride to the house was a quiet one, Derek could see the wheels in Stiles’ head spinning. His head was throbbing, so he just leaned back against the headrest and kept his eyes on the road. In his periphery, he could see Stiles’ eyes dart in his direction, probably to ensure he was still awake and responsive. When they were abiding by all traffic laws, the ride home was about 25 minutes from the clinic to the house itself.

As the pulled onto the driveway, Derek reached out and laced his fingers with his mate’s. The final minutes of the drive was a little less tense. The house came into view a few minutes later and then when Stiles cut the engine, helped Derek from the Jeep and into the house, almost all the tension was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles was a worrier, but he learned that bringing worry into a place where they needed healing was never helpful. He knew if he brought all that anxious energy into this space, Derek wouldn’t listen to Deaton’s advisement and they would end up in a bigger mess with Derek more hurt for longer. They had walked down that road plenty of times.

Instead, Stiles and Derek walked up to the master bedroom they had shared for almost three years now. Stiles set Derek down on the edge of the bed then dropped to his knees to begin untying the werewolf’s shoes.

“Stiles,” Derek leaned forward slightly teetering slightly as if he would just roll off the bed right then and there. Stiles shot him a glare, and he just huffed and laid back.

Stiles’ quick, nimble fingers quickly pulled at the bows on Derek’s shoes then freed his feet of his socks and shoes. He stood up and reached for the button of Derek’s pants. Slowly they worked together to shimmy his pants and boxers off his sore, bruised body. Some of the bruises were already turning yellow and fading from Derek’s skin, but others were still an angry purple/red color while others still had small cuts associated with them. Stiles whimpered slightly at the sight but tried to keep his overall reaction to a minimum. He held his hands out, and Derek took them, allowing himself to be pulled into an upright position so that the final article of clothing could be removed from his body. Stiles started to lift the fabric of his shirt over his head, but when Derek winced and shuttered from the ministrations, Stiles pulled away and let Derek’s arms fall to his sides.

The human assessed the situation, realistically, Derek’s shirt was more rags than shirt at this point, so he reached forward and ripped it the rest of the way. He thought he saw his lover's cock jump slightly at the abrupt assertiveness but chose to ignore it because his primary focus was getting him cleaned up and rested.

Derek ignored any excitement he felt, and the pair made their way to the en suite bathroom.

Stiles reached in and turned on the water, checking the temperature until he was satisfied; it was just right. “Okay, do you think you got this? Or would you like some help?”

Derek shrugged, even that small motion sent pain through his body, his expression must have reflected what he felt.

“Help it is,” and Stiles quickly disrobed. They made their way into the shower, and Stiles gently washed away the dried blood, pausing every time Derek winced.

Derek couldn’t help but feel an overwhelming surge of gratitude for his mate. He looked down at Stiles, carefully cleaning the slowly healing wounds on his chest and was mesmerized by the intense focus.

Stiles always had such an issue with focus, but since they began living together, Derek could see the younger man maturing and finding projects that have helped to settle his mind. In the ordinary human world, it seemed like nothing was interesting or complex enough to capture Stile’s full attention. Derek, however, has seen the way he can dive into plans for the Pack, the house, their future and turn them into action with exciting ease.

Derek reached out and gently cupped Stiles’ chin before dragging him into a deep kiss, opening their connection to send his feelings of gratitude, love, and appreciation to his mate. They stood there completely intertwined for several moments before Stiles pulled away. Even in the shower, Derek could tell Stiles was trying and failing at not crying; tears rolled down his cheeks.

“I thought I had lost you, my entire body filled with your fear then it all went dark, and I couldn’t feel you anymore. I thought I had lost you,” Stiles finally broke down slightly and sagged into Derek’s embrace. The werewolf held his mate close to his chest. He reached over and turned the water from the shower off, took the loofah out of Stiles' hand, and guided them onto the mat just beyond the door.

Together they stood, naked and dripping water onto the bathroom floor. Derek could feel his body healing, there were a few sore spots here and there, and he had a massive headache, but overall, he knew he would be okay. Stiles was just emotionally exhausted; he was holding himself together as much as possible but now that the situation was settling it was crashing over him in waves.

Stiles lightly rested his head on Derek’s shoulder and inhaled deeply, “I was so scared.” The words came out as a choked whisper.

“I know, but I’m okay now. I know saying that doesn’t really help much, but I’m okay, and we will find who or whatever did this and make sure they can’t hurt anyone else.”

Stiles shot Derek a heated look. Derek smiled, “in 36 hours.” Stiles smiled slightly and pulled out two fluffy towels, handing one of them over.

They toweled off; Derek’s skin was noticeably more normal, but Stiles still didn’t want him to push it just in case there was anything more healing beneath the surface.

The sun had begun to set as Stiles and Derek finished getting dressed and eating a small meal together. They did a quick inventory of what food they had, and Derek made a list of items he would be sending someone out to pick up first thing tomorrow morning. Luckily, they had all they needed for movie night snacks, breakfast, and mostly a solid lunch. If it were just going to be the two of them, as it usually is, they wouldn’t have had to go shopping for another week or so, but with the entire pack, they would be cleaned out by 3 pm the next day.

Just as the microwave dinged signaling, the second bag of popcorn was ready, the first sets of headlights came down the drive. Moments later, Lydia, Malia, Scott, and Kira came through the front door.

Scott spoke first, “Isaac and Liam are out on patrol, I think it would be best to switch them up soon so they can eat and rest. When Erika and Boyd get here, I’ll take the next shift with Erika.”

Stiles nodded and passed over the large bowl of popcorn and M&Ms he was finished preparing.

“We are having a movie night, it’s girl’s pick tonight,” Derek said as he came into the living room carrying half a dozen bags of chips, an assortment of dips was cradled in his elbows.

 

Lydia, Malia, and Kira all shared a glance before moving over to the extreme flat screen, smart tv that Stiles had installed. During the renovations, Stiles wanted to make sure that the house was built specifically with their pack in mind. The living room itself was tiered with long couch covering the top section and an assortment of bean bag chairs along the bottom row. There were blackout shades to ensure quality movie screening at any time during the day and almost every game console imaginable with both classic and new games as well as the maximum number of controllers they could connect to try and reduce any fighting. He and Derek spent many a relaxing Sunday battling one another on Guitar Hero.

There were no assigned seats, but you could guess at who preferred the couches over the bean bag chairs. Kira and Lydia took their places in the left corner of the sofa; Malia sat in the beanbag chair right in front of them.

Scott made his way into the kitchen after Stiles to see what else needed to be done before he headed out.

“Need any help?” Scott asked, sliding into a high-top stool behind the island overlooking Stiles at the sink cleaning up the dishes from the dinner he and Derek shared.

“Hmm?” he turned to meet Scott’s expectant stare. “Oh no, nothing really. You can go into the fridge or cabinets to see if there is anything else you might want.”

Just then another car pulled into the drive; even Stiles could hear as Boyd and Erika got out of the car, Erika was in the middle of a story about her job.

“…this guy up against the fence, he looked absolutely terrified. I didn’t even need to flash my eyes, or my fangs, and he willingly came with me! They don’t make criminals like they used to. I brought him into the police station, and he practically told his entire life story to the first cop we saw!” Erika burst out laughing as they walked through the front door, Boyd just shot her a mildly concerned look before rolling his eyes and following the scent of freshly popped popcorn into the living room.

Erika came into the kitchen, “hey guys! ‘Nother bad guy off the streets, I’m pretty good at this whole bounty hunter thing! Anyway, Stiles, your dad says hi, and he asked if you could call him tonight when you get a chance.”

Stiles finished drying his hands and turned toward Erika, a brief wave of concern rippled across his features, “did he say why?”

Erika just shrugged and made a bee-line for the fridge pulling out a 2-liter bottle of Diet Coke and drinking right from it.

Scott saw the concern then annoyance in Stiles’ features and took the brief calm before the inevitable storm to butt in. “Erika, you and I are taking the next shift for patrol. We will be meeting Isaac and Liam at the east end of the reserve. I told them we would meet them in about a half hour so we should head out soon.”

“Fine by me!” She gulped down the rest of the bottle like she was only taking the last sip and followed Scott into the living room for a brief farewell before they left the house altogether.

Stiles rolled his eyes and leaned up against the counter; he was feeling a little under the weather. Ever since the initial shock of what happened to Derek wore off, he started to feel like he was getting a little bit of a fever.

He shrugged it off and turned to pour himself a cold glass of water. Derek made his way into the room almost silently and pressed himself against his mate so that their bodies were completely flush.

The werewolf leaned forward and nuzzled his nose into the crook of Stiles’ neck. Stiles gasped at the sensation of his lover’s beard scraping against the delicate skin of his neck. Derek grumbled, the noise vibrated in his chest and turn almost all of Stiles’ body. The human couldn’t figure out why but the simple action, which he has experienced plenty of times before, made his heart jump and he could feel his blood rushing south.

It all happened so quickly that Stiles got a little light headed and had to steady himself by reaching a handout and holding on to the edge of the counter.

Derek could sense the strange cocktail of emotions swirling through his mate through their bond, “are you feeling alright?” he mumbled, wrapping an arm around Stiles’ waist to provide more support.

Stiles, under any other circumstance, would have probably been honest with how he felt, but, Derek was attacked hours ago by some unknown threat and needed to make sure they understood the more important objective. “I’m fine, just had my knees locked is all, made me a little light headed.” He spun in Derek’s grasp and smiled as their eyes met. They kissed for a long moment before Isaac and Liam came bursting through the back door.

“We are starved!” they skid to a stop when they saw Stiles and Derek, “oh my bad,” said Liam sheepishly. He still made his way to the snack cabinet to find it mostly empty.

“Snacks are in the living room, it’s the girls’ turn to choose the movie, go get cleaned up, and we will meet you in there,” Stiles explained before shooing the muddy men toward the bathroom to make sure they didn’t track up the house.

Derek stayed where he was, “I heard Erika when she came in. Do you want me to stick around while you call your dad?”

Stiles shook his head, “I think I’m going to sit on the back porch and get some fresh air while we chat. You are more than welcome to sit with me, or you can join the others for the movie.”

Derek shrugged, “I’ll join you.” Just then Liam and Isaac emerged from the bathroom, clean except for being slightly more wet than necessary after what looks like a minor water war. Derek shot them a look that sobered them up a little, “can you tell everyone to start the movie without us. We will be in soon.”

The men nodded and made their way to the living room, shoving one another slightly as they pushed through the doorway.

Derek and Stiles exchanged a glance before making their way onto the back porch. Stiles sat on the swinging bench, and Derek took his place by his side. Stiles then immediately turned so that he could stick his sock-clad feet in Derek’s lap and whipped out his phone and pressed the contact for his dad before Derek could protest. Derek shot him a glance that read of his mock annoyance, Stiles just pointed to his phone, that was still ringing, and mouth I’m on the phone.

After a few rings, the Sheriff picked up, “Hello.”

“Hey, dad, Erika said you wanted me to call you.”

“Yes, were you interested in hosting a barbeque for the Fourth of July? We have relatives that are coming to town.”

“We have relatives?” Stiles shot Derek a confused glance. Derek’s face was twisted similarly but, Stiles shrugged and tuned back into what his dad was saying.

“They are my father’s brother’s kids. My dad and his brother weren’t that close, but apparently, he passed away a few months back, and they were interested in meeting us after finding out we lived in the area. I’m not sure, but I thought a cookout would be the least awkward.” The Sheriff cleared his throat on the other side of the line. He never really liked meeting new people and hated meeting new people over dinner because he thought it was far too intimate.

Stiles just shrugged, he knew his dad had a brother and that they had a falling out years ago and had never really spoken since they were in their very early 20s. “Sure dad, let me check with Derek and the Pack, but I’m sure it’ll be fine,” Stiles paused for a moment searching Derek’s face for any reaction.

Derek shrugged and nodded silently, “Yea,” Stiles said after the brief pause, “yea, we can do it.”

“Perfect, I will let them know. See you later, son.”

“See you later, dad. Bye” Stiles hung up the phone and shot a glance at Derek before pulling up the calendar in his phone.

“Well July 4th is in like three days, so I guess we are going to have to add to that shopping list you made,” Stiles wiggled his toes against Derek’s thigh.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Stiles decided to join Boyd and Scott to do the grocery shopping. Derek was at home resting which Stiles doubted but hoped for. Scott and Erika had been relieved part way through the night by Malia and Kira. So far, there were no other signs of other people on the reserve, no one caught an unfamiliar scent and it seemed like the land had been left untouched. 

“Who are these people?” Scott asked as he and Boyd pushed two carts down the aisles of the grocery store. One was for food for the house and the other was for the cook out.

“I’m not sure, Dad said they were like his cousins from his father’s brother that he has never met. Apparently, the old man recently passed away and that’s when they found out about us, now they’re interested in meeting us. You know how my dad is with meeting people,” Stiles threw a big bag of hamburger buns in one cart and 5 loafs of bread in the other, checking of the respective items on his list.

“Are they from around here?” Scott asked.

“I would think no; my dad grew up here and I know he mentioned his uncle before and how I would probably never meet him because after the fight he moved to the east coast. Some place in Connecticut, I think.” Stiles threw more items in the cart as they made their way down the aisles, scratching them off the list as they went along.

“Interesting,” was all that Scott said until they rang out their purchase and made their way to the car. When Derek and Stiles finished the house, they also invested in a Chevy Trailblazer. Stiles only ever drove it when he knew they would have to put the seats down to fit a lot of cargo. Other than that, Stiles had the Jeep fixed up and now keeps up with their maintenance and Derek is still driving his muscle car.

Boyd smushed himself into the back seat with all the food while Scott and Stiles took their places in the front. 

“Hey, are you feeling okay?” Scott said out of nowhere on the way back to the house. Stiles looked up at the rear-view mirror to see Boyd asleep in the back seat. 

Stiles turned to Scott, his face a little pink, “I don’t know. Yesterday when I was in the kitchen, I got a little dizzy and last night I had the weirdest dream that Derek and I were both wolves and we…yea know…and I just feel a little too hot to be in my skin. Maybe I’m just coming down with something and it’s giving me fever dreams.”

Scott just looked at him for a moment, “I don’t know, dude, you smell different and not in a sick way. I can’t figure out what it is though.”

Like that didn’t freak Stiles out more, he decided not to say anything and stick to his original objective. The Pack should be focused on whatever is trying to kill them.

When they got back to the house, the Pack immediately came out to help unload the groceries. Derek came out with a concerned look plastered to his face; his nose was turned up toward the air. He made a direct line for Stiles, “what happened?”

Stiles tried to ignore the obvious focus of the question, “well we went to the grocery store, we got groceries and we came home. That cashier that always checks you out when you go was there, she seemed very disappointed you weren’t with me.”

Derek’s face fell into an unamused frown, “Stiles, --” 

Stiles was quick to cut Derek off so that he wouldn’t have to have this conversation in front of the entire Pack, “let’s continue this conversation upstairs.”

A silence fell over the Pack as they watched Derek and Stiles head into the house until Scott snapped them back to the task at hand, carrying in the groceries.

Stiles went straight into their bedroom and shut the door behind them. One of the other features of their house was that the master bedroom was soundproofed. 

“Derek, I’m not sure what’s happening but I feel extremely hot and I’m having weird dreams and I feel really pent up—” Stiles was pacing back and forth in front of Derek who had taken a seat at the end of their bed. 

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m sorry if I was a little intense in the driveway, you just smell…” Derek trailed off his eyes became glossy and opened widely for a moment. 

Stiles stopped pacing and moved to stand between Derek’s legs. Derek almost instinctively wrapped his hands around Stiles’ hips and pressed his nose to the human’s navel, taking in a deep breath.

Stiles eyes rolled into the back of his head at the contact. He placed his hands on Derek’s shoulders dug his fingers into the wolf.

“Wh-wha-what are you doing?” Stiles said, his voice was high pitch and shaky.

“You smell like Pack and like sex, I want to…” Derek’s sentence trailed off and his eyes glowed. But instead of their normal golden hue they were a vivid purple. Stiles snapped back to the present, coming down from a small high. “Oh my god, Derek, your eyes! They’re purple”

Stiles stepped back and Derek shot up from his place on the bed. He moved over to the mirror and flashed his eyes again. Again, they were purple. He checked the rest of his were-bits. Derek’s teeth seemed shorter and duller, the same went for his talons. He turned back toward Stiles, concealing his werewolf side as he spun. 

“I think we should go see Deaton,” Stiles said quickly. Derek just nodded and they both turned toward the door.

Stiles yelled out to the pack as they approached the front door, “We have to go out for a bit, make lunch while we are out! There is everything you need to make whatever kind of sandwiches you want! Just don’t touch the food for the party! Scott and Boyd know what it is!”

They didn’t look back toward the pack to even see if anyone was paying attention. They made their way down to the driveway, practically flying toward Derek’s Camaro. Stiles texted Deaton that they had an emergency and needed to him to meet them at the animal clinic right now. The 25-minute drive was cut to 15 as they blew through stop signs and sped around corners, silent the entire time.

They pulled in at the same time as Deaton did. He met them at the door, quickly pulling the keys from his pocket, finding the appropriate one and unlocking the door with skilled motions. He was scanning the two of them as they made their way into the back examination area, checking for any signs of blood or open wounds. He turned his face toward them questioningly when he saw that they both seemed relatively unharmed. The only alarming aspect was their intense looks and heavy breathing. 

“What seems to be the problem? You both look fine.” Deaton began pausing expectantly. 

“I feel really hot and am having weird dreams and I’m super pent up,” Stiles began with a rushed tone.

“He smells…different,” Derek began but paused for a moment shooting a glance toward Stiles you motioned for Derek to continue, “and my eyes are purple.”

“His teeth and nails are short and dull too!” Stiles added at the end turning toward Deaton who now had a concerned look on his face. 

Deaton exhaled sharply before turning to one of the metal cabinets and pulling out an old book. “This book contains a mixture of historical tales about werewolves. Some of them include the various treatments to their wounds, so I keep it here for reference if I ever need it.” Deaton paused and looked at the couple as he placed the book on the table between them under the bright spot light. 

“There are other passages that make mention of werewolf pregnancies births, those from basic mating and those that speak of more…complex circumstances.” He turned to a page where there was an ink drawing of a fable-esque werewolf facing forward, it’s eyes glowing purple, standing next to it was a naked male human facing backward. The pages were written in French, but Deaton had notes that seemed to summarize the contents of the pages. The written scratched onto this note simple stated unusual births.

Deaton immediately pulled his phone from his pocket and began typing the passage into a translator app. Derek and Stiles exchanged a concerned and confused look. 

After a few moments Deaton spoke again, “this passage talks about male mates and situations that can trigger their heat cycle. It says that it’s extremely rare and can only usually occur if: there is no stronger opposite-sex couples in the Pack, they feel their Pack is under duress and the couple feels that the Pack can protect them.”

There was a long pause as all present parties absorbed the information. Deaton waited until their attention seemed to be back to present, “there’s more…” he said sheepishly.

“What else could there be!?” Stiles could feel his anxiety climbing as the pieces fell into place in his mind which was spinning at a million miles a minute. Derek looked like he had been punched in the stomach and face all at the same time. 

Deaton continued solely, “it says that if the first heat is not fulfilled then the human will die, and their mate will fall to the status of an Omega” 

Stiles and Derek exchanged a glance. Derek was the one to speak up this time, “is there anything else?”

Deaton took the liberty of flipping the page. The back said sported more French but then other page depicted the human male pregnant with the werewolf behind hip covering his nakedness with furry hands, his eyes glowing a seemingly more intense shade of purple. 

Deaton quickly typed the passage into his phone, he seemed to stop breathing as he read through the next part. 

“Well?” Derek said.

Deaton took a sharp breath in and cleared his throat, “well it looks like you need to…engage in sexual relations…until the werewolf knots the human and a baby is created.”

Stiles went from bright red to a ghastly pale and leaned all of his weight forward onto the table. Derek’s entire body seemed to solidify with tension at the news.

“So what you’re saying is,” Stiles breathed out, “Derek and I have to have sex until I get pregnant or I will die and he will become an Omega.”

“Yes, but it seems that there’s a mixture of herbs and oils that I can put together for you to suppress your heats. It just won’t work for the very first one.”

Stiles couldn’t tell if that was good news or bad news because it sounded like Deaton was saying that this was going to be a reoccurring issue now.

Derek seemed to read Stiles mind, “this is going to keep happening?”

“It says here that it will happen 3 to 4 times a year.”

“What about the eyes, teeth and nails?” Stiles asked.

“From what I can tell, the changes in your bodies are what caused the change in the eyes and now your eyes will forever be purple. As for the teeth and nails, they will stay short and dull for the remainder of the heat because Derek won’t be able to keep them in during and he could potentially kill you if they were at full capacity.” Deaton was calmer now, to him it seemed that the situation was not that dire. 

The same could not be said for Derek and Stiles. They exchanged nervous glances and Stiles finally said, “so we have no choice, we have to go home and make a baby? This seems absurd, even for us.”

Derek turned to face Stiles fully and Stiles was shocked to see the tears streaming down his mate’s face. 

“Oh my god, Derek, talk to me,” Stiles tried to get a better understanding of what Derek was feeling but his own emotions were so intense he was having a hard time connecting through their bond. 

“Stiles, we have a chance to be parents, we can start our own family. There is nothing else in the world that I would want.” He picked up Stiles and swung him around before placing him on his feet and a massive kiss to his lips. Then Stiles could feel the excitement, joy and love radiating off Derek the feelings permeated Stiles’ own sense of anxiety.

Deaton’s sigh broke through the moment, “I think maybe you both should head home, talk to the Pack and figure out exactly how you want to go about this. It seems inevitable but that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t talk it through.” Deaton stepped forward and took Stiles’ temperature, “101, I would say you have at least another 12-15 hours before the situation turns dire.”

Derek and Stiles nodded, “thank you” said Derek and the three of them exited the clinic. The drive home took Stiles and Derek 40 minutes and neither of them spoke a word.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, we get to the good stuff. NSFW warning toward the end.

Derek and Stiles pulled into the driveway, they had been gone about an hour and a half, but the house was still standing so that had to be a good sign. They slowly made their way inside to find the Pack sitting around the dining room table. The fixings for sandwiches had been laid out on various platters and it seemed like everyone was on their second or third sandwich. 

“Is everyone here?” Stiles asked sliding into his seat just right of the head of the table. Derek took his place at the head. He looked across to where Scott was sitting on the other end and then at each of the face in between. 

The only absent faces were Liam and Isaac who were presumably on patrol. Scott solidified the assumption when he spoke then asked, “is everything alright?”

Derek and Stiles exchanged a glance, Stiles motioned to handle the conversation and Derek nodded. 

“Derek and I just came back from the clinic where we met with Deaton. It seems as though a fable-worthy instinct was triggered in us to…bring forth the future generation of the Pack,” Stiles sentence seemed to end in a question though the words were more of a statement.

Derek decided to pipe in to clarify, “Stiles and I are in heat, because I got hurt but we have a strong Pack. Our bodies are changing so that we can conceive a child and keep the Pack line strong.” 

The Pack sat in stunned silence, everyone stopped chewing. Scott seemed to choke on his roast beef. “When?” Scott said.

“Now,” Derek and Stiles said together. They looked at each other and their fingers slide together in a tight grasp. Scott burst into a coughing fit.

“We still need to make sure that the rest of the Pack is protected, and we continue our search for the rogue hunters,” Stiles said with a commanding tone to his voice. 

“Right, right, hunters…” Boyd was staring in the vicinity of Stiles’ midsection. 

“What can we do to help more? I’m assuming you and Derek are going to be out of commission.” Kira added.

“For how long?” Malia sagged back in her chair; you could see that under her unimpressed bravado she was anxious.

“We don’t know, it’s however long it takes to conceive.” Stiles stated. He and Derek exchanged a glance, Stiles could feel the pink coloring his neck and creeping up to his face adding to his already high internal temperature.

Derek stood and went to the refrigerator to pull out a variety of supplies. Stiles stood up and looked at everyone around the table. “Lydia and Scott, while we are unavailable, I am counting on the two of you to make sure that everyone is taking equitable shifts for patrols. Make sure that everyone is taking the time to eat, drink water and sleep. There should be enough in the cabinets to last for about a week with all of us here. If we run out of food, you know where the emergency cash is,” he looked to Lydia and she nodded then to Scott who gave one quick nod.

Stiles was a mother to the Pack in a number of ways, now he couldn’t imagine how much truer that was about to become. Before he could work himself into a panic he asked, “is there anything else?”

Scott shook his head, no, and Lydia said, “no, I don’t think so. If anything happens, we will let you both know, immediately.”

Another feature of the house was the completely discreet intercom system. When Stiles and Derek were choosing one, they thought was necessary because of the soundproofed rooms, they had the option between a system that was your plain old panel on the wall and one that was hidden in various secret ways throughout each of the rooms in the house. Of course, Stiles went for the one that looked like spy gear. In the master bedroom, there’s a knob that looks like dimmer switch, but the extremely discreet arrow indicates which room or rooms you are talking to and the mic and speaker are hidden in a vent just above, close to the ceiling. 

Stiles nodded at each of them then made his way up the stairs. The heat within him was getting closer to unbearable as time ticked on. He trusted whatever Derek was retrieving from the kitchen to be satisfactory. 

Moments after he closed the door to the room and toed out of his shoes to sit, gazing into the distance, on the bed, Derek walked in the room. He had made them a few sandwiches, grabbed some bags of chips but also had the full bag of baby carrots, some cut up celery and an entire case of blue Gatorade. He slid the perishable items into the minifridge that looked like a side table and asked Stiles if he was hungry right now.

“No, thank you, I was wondering if we could talk about all of this really quickly. I can feel it getting hotter and I feel more and more compelled to just give myself to you, so I want to talk before I can’t anymore.” Stiles was worrying the blanket beneath him, rubbing the soft fabric between his fingers. 

Derek cleared everything from his hands, removed his shoes and joined Stiles on the bed. 

“Talk to me, babe,” Derek took Stiles’ hands into his own.  
Stiles squeezed Derek’s hands, “I’m just nervous. We don’t know anything about anything that is going to be happening next. How am I supposed to grow a baby inside of me? My body wasn’t built for that! I werewolf baby to boot!”

“Stiles, you heard Deaton, our bodies are changing to accommodate this next step in our lives. I think that whatever happens next we will be safe, and we have a strong Pack to support us.” Derek was speaking in a low and soothing tone; he rubbed his thumb over the pad of Stiles’ hand. 

“You’re right,” Stiles didn’t realize what he was doing until he was done but at the end of it he was straddling Derek’s lap grinding down slowly into him.

Derek moaned deeply, “are you sure you’re okay with this? We can always see if there is another way to stop the heat.” Derek restrained himself from pressing up into Stiles until he heard an audible yes from his partner.

They locked eyes and Stiles whispered, “let’s make a baby together.” 

With that Derek was done, he had flipped them so that Stiles was underneath him. He began with frenzied kisses until he dragged his lips away to begin a path down Stiles’ neck.

The human moaned and lifted his hips to find sweet friction. His cock was straining against his tight jeans. Derek seemed to be just as frustrated with clothing as the collar of Stiles’ shirt cut his trail short. He growled and tore open the fabric. Beneath Stiles’ pale chest was quacking as he took in sharp, needy breaths. The human pulled himself out of the tatters of his shirt as Derek made his was further down his torso. Stiles pulled Derek back up to his lips just as he reached the button of his jeans. He needed to feel more skin.

The human pulled the werewolf’s shirt off and then with deft fingers reached between them and undid the bindings on both of their pants. They captured one another’s moans in their mouths as their cocks sprang free from their denim trap.

The rest of their clothing flew off in a frenzy. Soon Derek was taking Stiles in his mouth, bobbing on his slender, long member. Stiles reached over and grabbed the lube from their bedside table, the one that wasn’t a mini fridge, and tossed it in Derek’s direction. He lifted his hips trying to indicate to Derek he was ready for more.

Derek hummed at the notion, sending vibrations through Stiles but stayed where he was.

“Derek,” Stiles panted. “Fuck. Me.”

Derek could not only hear the desperation in Stiles’ voice, he could feel it to his very core. His eyes glowed purple as he sprang up and reached for the bottle. He uncapped it and just as he was about to pour the liquid onto his hands he paused, staring down at Stiles’ hole.

“What are you waiting for? Come on, baby, fuck me. Fuck me so good. I need you inside of me. Please, baby…” Stiles was writhing beneath Derek.

“You’re already wet.” Derek said, closely the cap to the lube with a click.

“What do you mean?” Stiles knew he should be worried but somehow it turned him on even more. He reached between their bodies and slid one finger down toward his hole. He moaned as he felt the slick coat his digit. A loud, animalistic moan escaped him as his finger slid easily into his entrance. 

Just then Derek howled and pulled back Stiles’ hand to replace it with the head of his pulsing penis. He pressed in slowly, his eyes glowing brighter as he entered his mate. Stiles kept begging for more, wantonly he encouraged Derek to go harder and deeper. 

Derek used all of his self-control not to plunge into his mate, he still knew that he needed to take his time to open Stiles up even if they were going straight for the main course. He pressed forward slowly, he could feel his fangs elongating and his nails growing as he exerted all of his will to slowly entering his mate. Stiles seemed to be more and more aroused by Derek’s animal side. 

Stiles leaned forward and took Derek’s hands into his own. He grasped them and fell back so that Derek was completely on top of him. The motion swiftly added another inch to their cause. Stiles bucked and clenched around the intrusion all the while begging for more. 

Finally, Derek was completely seated in Stiles, the base of his pelvis was pressed firmly to the round globes of Stiles’ ass. Stiles shifted so that his legs and arms wrapped around Derek’s back. Derek could feel his blunt, human nails dig into the skin of his shoulder.

Derek looked Stiles directly in the eyes to see when he could move. Stiles seemed to be completely glazed over in a land of bliss, the fire inside of him burned brighter as Derek settled. Stiles took a deep breath and slid his hands to rest on Derek’s face. He pulled the werewolf down into a searing kiss then whispered, “put a baby in me” against his lips.

Derek howled again, this time it rattled the entire room, if not the entire house then set to work. He slid nearly completely out before slamming all the way back in over and over at a punishing rate. 

Stiles dug his heels and nails deep into Derek’s back and held on for the ride. It felt like he was seeing through time and space as Derek filled him over and over again. They shifted angles just slightly and he could feel Derek hitting him directly in the prostate. With three more thrusts, Stiles was cumming completely untouched. As the scent of his fresh cum hit the air Derek growled. Stiles’ cock was stick hard and red, ready for more. 

The werewolf’s thrusts faltered slightly as he felt an unfamiliar sensation at the base of his penis.

“Derek, is that…?” Stiles moaned slightly, chocking off his words at the end.

“That’s my knot, please let me knot you baby. I want to pump you full of my seed,” Derek said in a low growl directly into Stiles’ ear.

Stiles nodded and dug his heels into Derek’s ass, encouraging him to press forward. 

Derek slowly pressed into Stiles until, again, he was completed seated. This time it was with his knot embedded in his mate. He had never knot someone before today, chalking it up to a werewolf wives’ tale but the feeling was like nothing he experienced before. 

Stiles had his eyes closed; his face scrunched as he focused on keeping his body relaxed. He sighed contently once Derek was completely inside of him, knot at all. “So good, so full. Fuck me…”

Derek leaned down again to capture his mate’s lips in a kiss, then slowly began rocking into him the knot going deeper with each thrust until it was pressed firmly to Stiles’ prostate. 

One more thrust and all of Stiles’ world went white and again he came. As he came he clamped down on Derek’s engorged dick and finally Derek could feel his orgasm build.

Moments later he was shuttering against Stiles’ body, pressed deeply into him. He opened his mouth and bit down on the place where he first bit Stiles when they became mates. Again Stiles came. The tension threw Derek over the edge ropes of cum shooting from his cock, filling Stiles an obscene amount. 

Stiles stomach bloated with the amount of cum inside of him.

Derek shifted them off of the wet spot and turned so that he was spooning Stiles, the knot still interlocking them. 

“It’ll go down in about a half hour,” Derek mumbled into Stiles’ hair. “How are you feeling?”

Stiles couldn’t articulate the relief and satisfaction he felt. He opened their mating bond completely so for a moment it was as if they were one in the same. Stiles mumbled and Derek could feel the weight of his body as he drifted to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW warning carries into the beginning of this chapter. Enjoy!

The sun began to rise over the following day. Derek and Stiles had spent most of the afternoon and well into the evening fucking. By round four, Derek felt spent. He had only knotted Stiles twice so far. Stiles was a fiend and Derek couldn’t help but give in to his demands. Around 3 am there was a slight break in Stiles’ fever and after a quick shower, Stiles fell into a deep sleep.

Derek knew that he should sleep too but he couldn’t help but stare down at his mate’s face. He was sore and exhausted but at the end of this, he was going to be a dad. Stiles was going to be pregnant. They would have a family of their own. Derek drifted off into sleep with a soft smile, holding his mate in his arms and dreaming of their wonderful future to come. 

Derek’s dreams were cut short when he awoke to Stiles, still asleep, rutting against his hip. Stiles was rock hard, his cock dripping with need. He was moaning Derek’s name over and over, intermingled with pleas that Derek couldn’t make out.

“Stiles,” Derek shook the human lightly. “Stiles, wake up. I’m right here.”

Stiles jerked back and his eyes shot open. Derek could see the lustful glaze that made it harder for the younger man to fully take in his surroundings. 

“Stiles!” Derek said again, a touch louder this time.

Stiles let out a hungry moan and mounted Derek. The werewolf had almost no time to adjust as his mate planted himself firmly onto his cock.

Stiles let out a pleasured scream before bouncing up and down on his lover’s cock. Derek took Stiles by the hips and held on for the ride. He could feel his cock growing impossibly harder as he watched Stiles’ own bounce between them. He reached up and grabbed hold of Stiles’ member. The human gasped, his eyes shooting open; he leaned forward digging his nails into Derek’s chest. 

“Fuck, Derek!” was all he could say before he was shooting ropes of hot cum between them. Even after his release, Stiles did not ease up on his pace, it seemed to encourage him to move faster. 

Derek bucked up as Stiles’ tweaked his nips in time with the bouncing of his hips. Their pace became erratic as Derek began chasing his orgasm. 

“Don’t stop, fuck, harder, please don’t stop! Yes! Yes! Oh my god, I love you so much, Derek! FUCK! FUCK!” and Stiles was cumming again.

Derek felt as though he was tearing through time and space as his knot began to build and locked him with Stiles. His wild thrusts turned into deep grinds. He could feel his face begin to resemble the wolf within, his eyes were glowing, and his nails and fangs emerged into view. 

Derek came harder than he has in his entire life. Stiles' fingers were pinched tightly around his nipples, his hole clenched firmly around his cock, and the scent of their bond dominated the entire space. Just as Derek came, his wolf howled, and he allowed himself to feel it fully. He let his wolf take complete control as he bucked up into Stiles. As he came down from the high, part of his brain acknowledged the excess hair covering his body, the extent to his snout was protruding from his face. Derek had never shifted like this before, his body ached to keep some of its human features in order to successfully mate but changed into as much a wolf as possible from pure instinct. 

Stiles sagged forward, his chest sticking to the cum that covered Derek. They were bound together for at least another half an hour and Stiles looked completely spent. 

Finally, as Derek’s knot subsided, and Stiles fell into another peaceful sleep Derek could feel the air shift. He got up and went over to the bathroom to clean himself off and grab a hand towel for Stiles. When the werewolf looked in the mirror, he couldn’t help but check and saw that his fangs and nails had returned to their original razor-sharp state but his eyes… his eyes glowed a fiercer purple. 

When he got back into the room, Stiles was laying on his stomach, ass in the air, using gravity to prevent ruining their bed more than they already had. He was awake, Derek could tell because his heart was beating at its resting rate. Derek sat down next to him on the bed and started cleaning him up, first the sweat on the nap of his neck, then down his back, massaging each cheek of his ass slowly.

“Hey there, wolfman,” Stiles mumbled into the pillow he was clutching, his voice was hoarse.

“Hey, how do you feel?” Derek leaned back to give Stiles room to roll onto his side. 

“I think we did it,” was all Stiles said before launching out of bed and into the bathroom. 

Derek hurried after him to see what was wrong, but Stiles seemed to just be set to action by the words. He had already jumped in the shower and turned on the water. 

“Was that…necessary?” Derek asked leaning against the door jam to watch his mate cheerily rinse himself off under the spray.

“Well, we just have so much to do! We need to go see Deaton; does he even have ultrasound equipment? I don’t know. We need to choose which room we are converting to the nursery. We have to make it into a nursery. We need to buy like a million books. I need to see if Deaton will lend me, or at least let me photocopy, whatever book he had at the clinic,” Stiles chattered away as he lathered and rinsed. Pausing only to motion for Derek to hand him his toothbrush and for him to brush his teeth. 

“We never told your dad we weren’t going to do that cookout,” Derek said plainly.

Stiles nearly gagged around his toothbrush. “Holy fucknuts, we need to find a way to tell my dad…” Stiles leaned against the wall of the shower for support. The gravity of the statement slowly hitting him.

Derek could feel his anxiety building and stepped into the shower to retrieve his mate. 

“We will tell him together,” Derek said calmly, turning off the water. “Do you want to cancel the cookout?”

Stiles gave Derek a torn look before deciding, “no, if they came all the way from Connecticut just to meet us it would be rude to cancel the day of. Plus, we have all that food. Well, hopefully, unless the pack devoured it.”

They came back into the bedroom and started to get dressed. Derek removed all the linen from the bed and Stiles made himself a to-do list for the day.

“I’m not sure we can do the ribs anymore because they would have needed to marinate overnight,” Stiles said reviewing his list as Derek threw on his classic deep V and dark jeans. 

“We will make it work,” Derek said invading Stiles’ space. Stiles looked up with a blissful smile and pressed a light, loving kiss to Derek’s lips. “Are you ready?”

“You mean ready to leave this sex dungeon and re-enter the world? After you,” Stiles laughed as Derek led him from the room.

Once passed the door they could hear chattering from the floor below and smell and onslaught of bacon and honey buns.

They were greeted by the sight of Isaac over the stove, Liam close by. Whenever they intensified patrols it seemed that people find themselves partnered up a lot. The two were an odd match but balanced one another out. Isaac was a good influence on Liam and getting him to chill out. Liam was a good influence on Isaac in giving him the confidence to take decisive action. Derek and Stiles had seen the pair train together and the way their personalities meshed was almost unbelievable. 

“Hey! You’re alive!” Liam said more to Stiles than to the pair of them. “Doesn’t look like he has a single scratch, pay up! I have to go find Erika to collect my bounty.”

Isaac rolled his eyes then pulled a $20 from his wallet. Liam happily collected and trotted off, presumably to find the blonde wolf. 

Derek fixed Isaac with a disgruntled stare. Isaac was quick to fess up, “I bet that you would scratch Stiles.” Derek let out an annoyed hiss.

Isaac quickly followed up saying, “hey! It’s better than Erika, she said you would kill him!” 

“And Liam?” Stiles asked, helping himself to the bacon on the plate next to the stove.

“Liam said you would be fine,” Isaac muttered.

“Since when did Liam become the sane one?” Stiles inquired with mock aggravation.

From the other room, they could hear Liam call out, “I heard that!”

“Good!” was all Stiles said back. He turned his attention to Isaac, “who is on patrol and who is around the house?”

“Scott and Boyd are on patrol. Malia and Kira are still asleep in their rooms, they were just relieved. Lydia went home this morning to get some more of her things, something about running out of shampoo. You just saw Liam and Erika is around. Then you two and me. I think that’s everyone.”

Stiles secretly loved getting updates from Isaac because of the backward way he reported information. It was endearing. 

“Okay, we decided to keep doing the cookout. Let’s meet these new relatives of mine and after they leave, we will make an announcement to the entire Pack about the good news.” Stiles leaned into Derek, feeling the warmth of his mate’s love wash over him when he made mention of their Pack and its new addition. 

“Has there been any signs of hunters?” Derek asked firmly.

“No, we tightened the perimeter when you went off to do your thing,” Isaac said sheepishly. “We wanted to make sure no one was too far out in case something bad happened. Not that we thought it would, just that we wanted to be prepared if it did,” Isaac quickly clarified.

Derek just rolled his eyes but they both appreciated the support of the Pack. The couple piled food onto their plates grabbed some water and made their way into the dining room. 

Erika was sitting with her legs tucked beneath her on the chair, she was playing what looked like a sloppy version of solitaire. It was obvious that she had peaked at the face-down cards at least once or twice. 

“Everything seems to be running smoothly here. I’m kind of upset that there was no sign of whoever attacked Derek,” Stiles said to no one in particular as he took his place at the table. 

Erika just let out an exacerbated huff in agreement but didn’t look up from her game. 

Derek slid into the seat next to Stiles, he already had a piece of bacon hanging from his mouth and the large glass of water he poured himself was long gone. Stiles chuckled into his eggs.

Liam seemed to pick up on the shift in behavior, “so, how was the fucking?”

Derek and Stiles chocked. “Jesus, Liam, get some tact!” Stiles took a few sips of his drink so wash down the eggs. 

Isaac appeared in the doorway just then, “wait if you’re down here and like…done…that’s means that Stiles is…” the floppy-haired boy looked like he was doing long division in his head.

Stiles and Derek exchanged a glance, it wasn’t really something that hit them all the way either. They could barely wrap their minds around Stiles going into heat, their bodies changing to make way for babies, now to think a baby is imminent. It was a lot to process. 

Stiles cleared his throat, “I…I’m…pregnant.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: if you're not up to date with the seasons, I do put the Sheriff's real name. So be prepared for that spoiler.

Stiles, Derek, Erika, Liam, and Isaac sat in the dining room, chatting lightly. Stiles was relieved to learn that the food for the party was left untouched. It was still early in the day, so there was still time to start preparing the food and have it ready for around 4 o’clock.

The human made his way into the kitchen after he was finished eating to start making himself a to-do list. When he opened the fridge, he was surprised to see that the ribs were sitting in a big bowl, marinating in what seemed to Stiles’ favorite blend of spices and sauces. He smiled down fondly at the bowl then moved to work on preparing the remainder of the food. 

By early afternoon most of the food was prepped and ready to be cooked. Derek had run out to grab an extra bag of coals for the grill, Scott and Boyd made their way back to the house, and Kira and Malia had just woken up. 

“Good morning,” Kira smiled as she wrapped her arms around Scott, pulling him into a tender kiss. At the same time, Liam and Erika came into the kitchen said their farewells and Erika taking the opportunity to gag silently behind the couple’s back before following Liam toward their patrol shift. 

Scott looked lovingly down at Kira until she pulled away to get something to eat from the fridge. 

“Hey Stiles, I marinated the ribs the way you like them. I thought since you were…busy, I could help out a little.” Scott walked over to where Stiles was standing and bumped their shoulders together. Stiles turned to his best friend and smiled. 

Scott flashed a huge smile back, “congratulations! I can’t wait for you to be a dad!”

Stiles turned to his best friend and wrapped him into a huge hug. 

“Thanks, man,” Stiles wanted to cry, but he just took a deep breath and stepped back. He checked the clock on the oven. The time read 1:30. 

Stiles turned to Derek, “Hey, sourwolf,” he moved his way over to his husband. “Why don’t we go check in with Deaton about all this,” he motioned spastically between them, “then we will be back in time to throw everything on the grill.”

Derek nodded and pulled his phone from his pocket to shoot Deaton a text. Stiles whimpered, and Derek put his phone away to see Stiles looking up at him with puppy-dog eyes. Derek wrapped him in a hug and planted his face to the top of his mate’s head, breathing in deeply. Stiles always had the sweet smell of clever curiosity linger on his skin. When he was younger, it was hard to find because the tangy smell of anxiety so overpowered it. As he came into his own and settled into their life together with the pack, the tangy went away and all Derek could smell was the sweetness. There was something a little different in his smell, an underlying aroma that Derek couldn’t place, but it made him want to nuzzle deeper into Stiles' hair. 

“Mmmm, okay, we should head out,” Derek reluctantly pulled back. He and Stiles made their way out of the house and into the Camaro. As they were driving, Stiles chattered on happily about all the possibilities that lay before them. Derek just listened, holding his mate’s hand.

They pulled in and were greeted by the emissary, “Hello, you two, I’m a little surprised to see you back here so soon, but I’m happy to see everything went alright.”

They all made their way into the clinic. Deaton immediately went to the shelf and pulled out the book with the information about the pregnancies and another notebook that looked brand new. 

“I took the liberty of translating the next few sections and learned some interesting details,” he flipped open the book and what looked like the corresponding page in the French book. “So, from what I have been able to gather, the pregnancy will only last around 70 days, similar to that of an actual wolf. I should be able to pick up the baby on an ultrasound, even just a little blip.”

Deaton patted the table, signaling for Stiles to hop up. Stiles jumped up excitedly and immediately reached for Derek’s hand, squeezing it almost too hard. Derek could smell the excitement and the nerves on his husband; he felt the same way. 

Deaton wheeled over the appropriate machinery, “alright Stiles, if you would lift your shirt to expose your abdomen.”

Stiles dutifully followed directions, Deaton squirted cold gel onto his stomach and fired the machine up. In moments there was a static, black and white image moving across the screen. 

“Where is all of this?” It occurred to Stiles that they never really had the ‘what the hell is happening to his reproductive organs’ talk.

“Well, you have developed a uterus, they connect with your gonads. The delivery will need to be a c-section. It does mention that in the book. I have prepared some prenatal vitamins for you to take, there was also a recipe for them in the book.” 

As they were chatting, Deaton was focusing on the screen, moving the wand back and forth. He paused at the end of his statement and nodded his chin toward the screen. Derek and Stiles whipped their heads to see.

“Just there,” Deaton pointed to a small blob on the screen, “that’s your baby.” 

Stiles burst into tears then began chuckling, “aww, Der, it looks like you!”

Derek rolled his eyes but couldn’t wipe the mile-long grin off his face. 

Deaton chuckled and whipped the gel off of Stiles, he retreated into a side office before returning with 4 small pieces of paper. “Here, these are copies of the ultrasound,” Deaton handed them over.

Stiles took them all hugging them close to his chest, tears falling freely down his face. 

“Alright, Stiles, let’s get back to the house. We have people coming over, remember?” Derek held out a hand. Stiles accepted it and the couple made their way from the animal clinic, into the car and back to the house. 

The time was now 3:00 pm, Derek and Stiles hopped from the car and made their way inside. Stiles made a beeline to Scott and shoved the pictures in his face, “LOOK!”

Scott was taken by complete surprise and fell back a few feet, grabbing onto Stiles' wrist to focus the images in his hand came into view. 

“Oh my god, you can already see it?” Scott took the picture from Stiles’ shaking hands and smiled broadly at the little blip on the image. 

Derek followed Stiles into the kitchen, “the pregnancy is only going to last around 70 days, that’s what Deaton said.”

Everyone turned then, “that’s so soon,” Isaac’s voice came in from the hallway. 

The whole pack gathered in the kitchen; it seemed like they were drawn to Stiles. He then realized it was the whole pack, “is no one on patrol?”

“Everyone is in for the cookout, strength in numbers,” replied Scott. Stiles just shrugged; he was glad to have everyone around him. 

They continued with the preparations as 4 pm approached. 

At exactly 4 o’clock the doorbell rang, Stiles was in the kitchen slicing various vegetables for toppings on their burgers. He quickly wiped his hands off on a kitchen towel and headed for the door. Right outside the kitchen window, he saw Derek and Scott at the grill, Liam, Erika, and Boyd were setting up a part of the yard for a game of football, and Lydia, Kira, and Malia were setting up the picnic tables. 

Isaac had just come inside to use the bathroom; he popped his head around the corner just then, “Do you want me to grab that?” 

Stiles shook his head, “I got it, thanks though,” he moved his way to the front door. When he swung open the door he was greeted by the familiar faces of his dad and Melissa, they had been dating for a few years now and were very happy together. 

Melissa was carrying an extremely large platter of various meats and cheeses; the Sheriff was carrying a bag with what looked like various bottles of wine and liquor. 

“Hi, Stiles!” Melissa maneuvered the platter to give Stiles an awkward one-armed hug, the Sheriff just patted his son on the bag. The trio turned and made their way into the kitchen, Stiles took the platter from Melissa and placed it down, the Sheriff hoisted the bag of bottles and placed it next to the platter. 

“Everyone else is outside if you want to join them, I’m almost done in here,” Stiles smiled. Melissa nodded and headed out the back door. 

Stile’s dad hung back for a moment, “thanks for doing all of this, son. I really appreciate it.” The Sheriff looked a little nervous and awkward but overall seemed content. He and Melissa were a part of the pack in everyone’s eyes and everyone seemed more content when they were all together.

“Not a problem at all, it’s nice to get everyone together, especially with Derek getting hurt and…” Stiles stopped himself, he wanted to tell his dad in a more controlled setting. He remembered his initial reaction to werewolves and knew that adding a pregnant son into the mix of distant family members was not going to be a great combination for the poor man’s health. 

The Sheriff didn’t seem to notice his pause, “do you want me to carry anything out?” 

“Sure, if you want to grab the platter you and Melissa brought and I’ll carry down the burger toppings,” Stiles put the bottles of wine and liquor in the fridge to keep cool. “We can let everyone know that they can come inside for their beverages.”

The Stilinski men made their way outside, Derek was wearing the ridiculous ‘kiss the cook’ apron that Stiles got him for their last anniversary. Stiles obliged and planted a big kiss on his husband’s sweaty cheek. Derek chuckled and turned his face to give Stiles a proper kiss.

Just then the doorbell rang, Stiles put a little bit of a forced smile on and made his way to the door. He opened it to see a man and a woman standing before him. They had almost a non-descriptive look about them, dirty blonde hair, gray slate eyes, a strong set jaw.

“Hi, I’m Stiles, Noah’s son,” Stiles extending his hand to each of the people standing before him.

“Hello, I’m Frank,” the man shook Stiles’ hand.

“I’m Beth, it’s so nice to meet you!”

“Nice to meet you both too! Everyone is out back, the food is almost ready then there will be an inevitable pick-up game after we eat,” Stiles chuckled slightly and lead the pair through the house and out the back door. 

Stiles swung open the back door and everyone turned to see the new arrivals. He pointed to each person saying their name and they were greeted by a friendly wave. When he got to Derek, he went rigid but waved back all the same. Stiles could feel apprehension through their bond.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, friends, this has been fun. I'm debating about doing a little epilogue, thoughts?

The group ate and chatted casually, Stiles played dutiful host and son. He ensured all of his guests had everything they needed while making sure that his dad didn’t get stuck alone with their new guests. So far, he was holding a conversation well enough on his own, with a little help of Melissa. 

Derek had taken the current lull in conversation to insert himself. He sank into the seat next to Stiles, wrapping his arm protectively around his waist. “So, where did you say you were from?”

Beth turned to them cheerily, “Connecticut, a small town west of the river called Thomaston.” 

“And what brings you to California? Just here to visit Stiles and his dad?” Derek pressed further. Stiles could feel the intensity radiating through their bond. Stiles put his hand over the one that Derek had on his waist and squeezed. He turned slightly to flash a forced smile to his mate.

Frank spoke up to answer this time, “we have never traveled out to the west coast. After our grandfather passed away and we found out about Noah and Stiles we were interested in making the trip out for the new sights and to meet the family.”

Derek nodded and turned to nuzzle into Stiles’ neck for a brief moment. The group continued their chatting; Scott was bouncing from table to table talking to everyone. Noah seemed to relax more and more. Frank and Beth seemed nice enough, they were well-spoken, personable. They found time to chat with each member of the pack, unearthing all the funny and embarrassing stories they had about one another. 

Soon enough, everyone was fully fed and sated, and Isaac retreated from the group coming back moments later with a football in hand. 

“Who’s ready for a friendly game of football?” he announced to the group and there was a cheer in response from all of the wolves. 

“Alright, who are the captains?” Stiles asked. Scott’s hand immediately shot up followed by Malia. Stiles nodded and pulled a quarter from his pocket. 

“Malia you call it in the air,” Stiles said looking at her, she nodded in return. 

The human flipped the coin up into the air, “tails!” 

Stiles caught the coin in his right hand flipping it onto the back of his left, “tails it is! Malia, you pick first!” 

She and Scott spread further apart to distinguish sides, “wait, how do we know if Beth and Frank are good?” 

The pair laughed, “I would say we are pretty good. Frank played in high school. I was on the soccer team. We play a game of pick-up every year at Thanksgiving,” said Beth. 

Malia shrugged and nodded, “I’ll take Beth.”

And so, they began, in the end, Malia’s team consisted of Beth, Liam, Erika, and Isaac. Scott’s had Frank, Derek, Boyd, and Kira. Stiles, Melissa, Noah, and Lydia were all too happy to sit this one out. 

Stiles waved all the players around him, “you play clean and fair, he leveled a look at all of the werewolves. We are not sending anyone to the hospital, so help me god!” They all nodded with understanding in their eyes. “Malia,” Stiles continued, “since you won the coin toss, you are starting on offense. Everyone has 3 minutes to strategize then take their places.”

Another curt nod from the group and they broke into two teams, retreating to opposite ends of the field. Once everyone was ready and in position, a shout from Stiles and the games began. 

Scott’s team had a lot of bulk, but Malia’s team had a lot of speed. The onlookers cheered for both sides while Stiles kept time and flagged several particularly nasty plays. By the time they made it to the fourth quarter, each player had their fair share of penalties and Scott’s team was up by one touchdown. 

Derek had the ball and was making steady progress down the field until Beth clipped him particularly hard and he went flying into the air and landed hard on his shoulders and neck. 

Then, in a flash, everything burst into chaos. Beth and Frank slammed back to back, both pulling out knives and immediately lunging for the closest supernatural being. Derek immediately jumped back to his feet and snarled. Stiles could feel an overwhelming rage coming from Derek but also a hint of understanding. These are the rogue hunters, they invited them into their home, broke bread with them and now they are making their move to attack. 

With quick, calculated moves they took down Liam and Erika as they pounced. Their impulsivity becoming their biggest weakness as their broken bodies hit the ground with a resounding thud. 

Derek finally stood back up, he and Scott shared a glance then strategically attacked. Derek went for Beth, claws first, he slid and sliced her left slide from beneath. Scott pounced at Frank from above, punching him square in the face. The siblings, if they really were that, fell in a heap, panting. 

Beth sat up, leaning against Frank’s body and put her knife up defensively, “abominations!” 

Isaac snarled and Beth threw her knife in retaliation, the werewolf was able to dodge the blade but without Isaac, in its path, it was making a straight line to Stiles. 

For Derek, time seemed to move in slow motion. He followed the path of the knife and saw that it was aiming directly towards Stiles’ stomach, to where his unborn child was growing. 

The distance between the blade and Stiles was quickly disappearing. Horror registered through Stiles’ entire being. By instinct his father dove in front of the knife, it hit with a sickening sound, diving deep into the Sheriff’s side. Melissa let out a blood-curdling shriek, she dropped to her knees next to the man, applying pressure to the wound. You could see the shock register on the hunter’s faces when they realized that not everyone present was a werewolf. 

Frank finally came to and they shimmied their way up off the ground, this time pulling shorter knives out and immediately lunging toward Erika and Boyd. 

The pair stayed together, backs colliding as they were circled by the hunters. The werewolves growled and snapped at the hunters, rotating their position with them but never separating from one another. 

Stiles, Melissa, and Lydia were tending to Noah. Derek was still in a state of shock and made his way to his mate as fast as his legs could carry him. Scott glanced back toward the small group but then rallied Malia and Isaac with a look and they took their place as the third ring in the deathly circle that had formed in the clearing.

Once they were all in position, Scott signaled the group and they closed in on the hunters from both sides. They closed in and took down the hunters. Kira emerged from a nearby shed with a long length of thick chain and a bike lock they used to use to tie up the inexperienced betas with. 

By the time the hunters have been locked up, the police and ambulance were pulling down the drive. The Sheriff is taken away with Melissa close by his side, reluctant to remove the pressure she is keeping on his wound as she updates the paramedics on his condition. The hunters are released from their chains, swapped for handcuffs as they are loaded into the back of the police cruiser. 

A deputy came up to Stiles as everyone was being carted away, “hey, Stiles. Your dad looks like he’s going to be just fine.” She let a beat pass between them, “I’m going to have to take a statement, do you think you’re up for it?”

Stiles nodded, he took Derek’s hand and squeezed it. What was supposed to be a nice cookout with the pack and new members of their family turned into a nightmare. 

“Can you tell me what happened?” the deputy asked.

“My dad asked us to host a cookout, he said we had distant cousins that were separated from the family a few generations back because of a fight his dad had with his brother. They said their grandfather had recently passed away and that’s when they learned about us and wanted to meet us. They said they were from Connecticut and came to visit us and sightsee around Northern California because they had never been to the west coast.” Stiles paused, letting out a shaky breath, leaning a little further into Derek as the adrenaline began to seep from his body leaving exhaustion in its wake. Derek accepted his weight gracefully and rubbed his thumb over the skin of Stiles’ hand to encourage him to keep on talking. 

“The cookout was going fine, afterward we started playing a game of football. Toward the end of the game Beth, if that’s even her name, hit Derek extremely hard and they started to attack. They had knives on them, and they were not afraid to use them.” Stiles pressed his hands to his stomach and shuttered.

“Okay, Stiles,” the deputy looked over her notes. “I think I have what we need for now if we have any more questions, we will be in touch.”

Stiles and Derek nodded and watched as the police pulled away.

“Well, at least we know who attacked Derek now and we can go back to normal,” said Isaac as he walked toward the couple. 

The group came together with Scott, Derek, and Stiles at the core. 

“Is everyone alright?” asked Scott turning to scan each person present. The werewolves were a little beat up, but it was mildly deceiving as the wounds beneath the torn and tattered clothes already started to heal. 

There was a collective nod then Derek spoke, “you are all free to head back to your own places. If you want to stay here that’s fine but I know we could all use a little space and sleep.”

The pack took that as their cue and everyone grabbed something then shuffled inside, placing various platters, utensils, plates, etc. in the kitchen. They took off into the house gathering their things and everyone left except for Derek and Stiles.

“I know we need to head to the hospital, but can we just sit for a minute,” Stiles slid into a chair at the breakfast bar. His face was completely expressionless, but Derek could feel the anxiety and exhaustion flowing from Stiles into their bond. 

“Yea, we can,” Derek leaned against the counter next to him. Sometimes when Stiles gets this anxious, he doesn’t like being touched so Derek stood close enough to reach without invading his space. They sat that way in silence for several long moments. 

Just then Stiles let a whimper fall from his mouth before he fell forward into his hands sobbing. Derek immediately turned completely confused and concerned. 

“What’s wrong, Stiles? Are you hurt?” he checked his entire body, this time reaching out to lightly glide his hands over his mate’s body. 

“I-I’m fine,” Stiles broke out through the sobs. “The baby, the knife, it’s all so soon,” Stiles turned and curled into Derek’s arms. 

Derek understood this terror; he felt the same in himself. The thought of losing the little, precious seed that was growing in Stiles. Their family. Derek squeezed Stiles close to his chest. 

“Let’s go see your dad, I know it was terrifying, but your dad put himself in the line of fire for you. That’s a great dad, let’s go see how he’s doing,” Derek muttered the words in a soothing tone into Stiles’ hair.

Stiles nodded, “let’s change first, we’re both a wreck.”

They changed and made their way to the hospital. In no time they were directed towards the appropriate room. The Sheriff and Melissa were chatting lightly when they entered.

“Hey, dad,” Stiles felt like sobbing all over again when he saw his dad laying in a hospital bed because he was protecting him. He kept it together. 

“Hey, son,” he patted the spot on the bed next to him. Stiles sat down, hanging his head and wringing his hands. “It’s okay, it’s not your fault.” The father patted his son on the back.

Stiles nodded, “I know, dad, I’m just so sorry you got hurt. You have no idea how much what you did means to me,” Stiles looked up and extended his hand toward Derek, “to us.”

Melissa and the Sheriff exchanged a curious look. “Stiles, seriously, your dad will be just fine very soon. They are releasing him tomorrow. The only reason they aren’t tonight is because they don’t want him to go to the station and pop a stitch giving those assholes a piece of his mind.” Melissa reached forward and patted Stiles on the knee.

“It’s not just that,” Stiles cleared his throat, “there’s something I-we-need to tell you both.”

The look between Melissa and Noah carried even more concern. “Stiles, you are kind of scaring me now,” said the Sheriff.

Stiles sent a plea through his bond to Derek, Derek understood. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small picture, Stiles signed deeply. He didn’t know when Derek retrieved it before leaving the house, but he was grateful he had. 

“Melissa, Noah,” Derek began then placed the ultrasound into the Sheriff’s hands, “we’re pregnant.”


	8. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The time jumps are based on the last chapter as "day 0". There's a little more smut for fun and of course, we meet our little OC <3

~*30 days later*~

“Dereeeeeeeek,” Stiles groaned into the pillow. He huffed and rolled over, the clock on the nightstand read 3:02 am. Stiles was awake with a full bladder and felt like Derek was trying to boil him alive. He decided that instead of bothering Derek right now, he would fix the problem he had total control of and rolled out of bed. He was the equivalent of about 4 months pregnant in human terms. 

The size of his stomach grew noticeably every day. Each passing day brought different cravings and discomforts. Right now, he would kill for some frosting and zesty ranch cheese its. Maybe together. And his hips felt like they were made of lead. 

He sat down to pee and rested his face in his hands, rubbing at his face. 

“Alright, pumpkin, can you give daddy some peace so that he can sleep at least until the sun comes up?” there was a flutter beneath his skin. He smiled and rubbed the baby as he made his way back into the room.

In his absence, Derek sprawled out over the whole bed. He was getting almost as little sleep as Stiles was. Stiles tried to promise himself that he wouldn’t make this pregnancy a nightmare but sometimes he needed some space and Derek was a sleep cuddler. 

The human sighed and decided to sit in the padded chair in the corner with his feet up on the ottoman. When he was sitting up the baby was angled away from his bladder and he felt a little less nauseous, so he didn’t really mind. He told himself he would just sit there for a few moments before kicking Derek back onto his side of the bed and laying down. 

Stiles was woken up by Derek talking, “-you okay? Why are you on the chair?” 

He blinked open his eyes. Derek was wearing a concerned expression he was searching Stiles body, his hands instinctively drawn to his belly bump.

“Derek, you are way too close for someone who hasn’t brushed their teeth yet.” Stiles grimaced and moved as far back as he could.

Derek took this as a sign that Stiles was alright, chuckled and moved back, sitting down on the edge of the bed. “Why are you sleeping on the chair?” 

“I got up to pee and when I came back you were in full star mode in the middle of the bed. Plus, you were so hot, so I sat down on the chair thinking I would just rest my eyes for a minute then I would head back to bed.”

Derek nodded thoughtfully and they continued with their day as normal.

~*42 days later*~

Stiles came home from grocery shopping one day to find Derek in the back yard doing some basic landscaping, shirtless. Even in the hot weather he was sporting an oversized hoodie to hide his baby bump from the world.

The human made his way inside, putting away all the groceries. He pulled out the package of oreos that he bought and leaned against the counter. He watched out the kitchen window as Derek raked leaves into a neat pile, the muscles in his arm and back flexing with each swipe. 

Stiles could feel his blood rush south as he admired his husband. Stiles placed the packet of cookies down and opened the backdoor, quietly making his way onto the back porch. He knew that Derek could hear him, but Derek respected his space and privacy enough that he didn’t eye Stiles’ every move around their home. 

Derek kept raking, at this point Stiles was convinced he was doing it extra sexy on purpose. Stiles stepped off the porch, running his fingers lightly over the railing, letting them dance on the wood. With the size of his stomach, his walk was more of a waddle but that didn’t stop him from attempting to saunter over to his husband. 

He walked right up behind him, pressing a kiss to the triskelion on his back and wrapping his arms around the werewolf’s waste as best he could. 

Derek lifted his head and scented the air; he could smell the arousal coming off his mate. He smiled and spun in Stiles’ grasp, releasing the rake to fall to the ground. “Hello,” was all he could manage before Stiles pulled him down into a deep, hungry kiss.

They kept kissing, Stiles guided his mate toward a nearby tree, pressing his back into the bark. Their kissing intensified; Derek reached down lifting Stiles by the ass, so he was up on his tip toes. Stiles moaned as he licked into Derek’s mouth then moved to kiss down his jaw and began marking a path down his neck.

Derek used his lips’ new found freedom to speak, “if this is going to go any further, should we head inside?”

Stiles pulled back his head in a dramatic fashion leveling Derek with an incredulous look, “there is no one around for miles.” 

That was all the encouragement that Derek needed before lifting Stiles off the ground and carrying him to the nearest picnic bench. Derek’s grip on Stiles was firm but a little awkward because of the baby bump but they made it to the bench, Stiles giggling the whole way.

The human was perched on the edge of the bench and immediately wrapped his legs around Derek rutting upward, Derek moaned and sank to his knees.

He undid Stiles’ jeans and slide them down, reaching up to palm at the human quickly hardening cock through his briefs. Stiles moaned and laced his fingers through Derek’s hair. 

Derek took the hint and slide Stiles’ briefs down, the human’s cock sprang free, fully erect. 

The werewolf looked up, passed Stiles’ belly to see the expression of pure extasy on his face. The sun behind his head, crowed him and it made Derek grow impossibly harder. 

Derek dove forward taking all of Stiles’ length in his mouth. Stiles chocked out a cry, “Derek, oh my god, yes.” His ministrations intensified; he added a hand to the base of his dick so that he could focus his tongue on the head. 

After a few moments of Derek lapping the pre-cum from the slit, Stiles could feel the familiar tightening in his stomach and balls.

“Oh god, Derek, I’m going to cum. Swallow me, baby. Ohhh, ahh,” Stiles wanted to thrust his hips forward, but Derek pressed his elbow into Stiles’ hip as he tightened his grasp on the back of his cock. With the other hand, Derek reached up, beneath Stiles shirt, and rolled his increasingly sensitive nipple between his fingers. Stiles screamed and came hard into Derek’s mouth; Derek swallowed every drop. 

*~ 72 days later ~*

Stiles just sat down to eat his lunch, a bologna and fluff sandwich with pickles on whole grain bread. Derek was in his study, reading up on the history of a pack that began expanding in Nevada. 

After a few bites Stiles felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He ignored it as a Braxton Hicks contraction like the ones he had last week. They had rushed to the animal clinic at 3 in the morning for absolutely nothing. He did know it was going to be any day now, he was at full term. Deaton said that he was happy and willing to schedule the birth as it had to be a c-section. Stiles didn’t like the idea of choosing his baby’s birthday, so they decided to wait until the baby was ready. 

A few minutes went by and another wave of pain hit Stiles, this one more intense than anything he has ever felt before.

“DEREK!” he knew he didn’t have to shout but the pain pushed the word from him. 

Derek ran into the kitchen, nearly falling over the napkin Stiles dropped.

“It’s time,” Stiles panted out.

“It’s time?” it took Derek a moment to understand, “oh my god! Are you sure? Okay! I’ll get the bag and call Deaton!”

Derek scrambled away coming back in a blink of the eye with a black duffle bag slung over his shoulder. They made their way into the Chevy. They had already installed the car seat into it and Derek has been slowly making it his primary car. The Camaro has sat in the driveway, untouched, for about 2 weeks now. 

As they walked to the car another wave of pain crashed over Stiles, “AAAAGGGHHHH!” He screwed his eyes shut and leaned all of his weight on Derek, his breath coming out quick and ragged. Black lines traced up Derek’s arms as he seeped some of the pain away, careful to pace himself. Stiles’ breath came out more smoothly and they continued their trek to the car.

Stiles rang up his dad first and got his voicemail, “Hey, dad. Just calling to let you know that the baby is on their way. Derek and I are going to Deaton’s now. Feel free to join us whenever you get this. Derek and I might not be on our phones when you get a chance to call back so just come straight there.”

He then phoned Scott, his best friend answered, “hey Stiles! What’s up?” 

Just as Scott spoke another contraction hit and Stiles groaned through it with the help of Derek seeping some of the pain away.

Scott seemed to get the message, “the baby is coming!? I am on my way!” and the line went dead. 

Stiles smiled fondly then focused on keeping his breathing even as they continued to the animal clinic. 

Deaton was there when they had gotten there. It seemed that he had to send away some real patients to make room for Derek and Stiles, he was at the front door turning the sign over to closed when they arrived. Some disgruntled soccer mom was pulling out of the parking lot. 

“Hello, you two. Baby time?” he guided them into the back room. It was completely transformed into what looked like an actual hospital room. Where there was normally a silver slab of a table in the center, there was an operation table and a full hospital bed in the corner. 

Preparations for this moment had already been made. Stiles and Derek knew exactly how everything was going to happen. Stiles insisted on doing a “dress rehearsal” of the birth to help ease his nerves. 

With practiced motions the birth of their first child began. At some point, Scott and his dad showed up and assumed their positions patiently in the waiting room. Derek held Stiles’ hand as he was put under.

When Stiles came to, the room was hazy. He blinked several times and the image of Derek holding a bundle of blankets came into view. 

“Derek?” Stiles asked feebly. Derek perked up and walked over to his husband.

“Meet our baby,” Derek cooed, “she’s a girl!” Even his exclamation was more a tender whisper.

“A girl! Let me see her!” Stiles was starting to feel more alert, although his body still felt weak. 

Derek perched on the edge of the bed, carefully sliding their daughter into Stiles’ arms. Careful to keep his own hands only inches away in case Stiles loses his strength.

Looking down at her face the human began to cry softly, “she’s perfect.” Derek couldn’t agree more, she had a soft jawline, like Stiles and the same button nose. Her brows were almost furrowed exactly like Derek’s and she had a small patch of jet-black hair on her head. 

They both stared down at her sleeping face, still pink. Her eyes fluttered but didn’t open and she nuzzled instinctively toward Stiles’ chest.

The bond between Derek and Stiles felt like it was glowing with their pride and love for their daughter.

“What should we name her?” Derek asked gently.

Stiles looked up, “Tahlia. Tahlia Claudine Hale.”

“Perfect.”


End file.
